


Public Indecency

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Series: The adventures of Baekhee, The All-Girls Catholic Boarding School Lesbian Student [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Genderbending, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhee gets her her not-straight-but-reluctant-to-enjoy-the-moment other friend in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on february 27, 2014. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.
> 
> for reference:
> 
> baekhee = baekhyun  
> kyungsoon = d.o

As sad as it might sound, most of Kyungsoon’s problems would be easily solved with one single trip to the past. If God granted her this one sole wish, she’d be able to go back to her childhood and play dumb at school, pretend she wasn’t miles ahead her class in every subject. If she did that, perhaps her parents wouldn’t have made her enter a bloody boarding school – _it’s one of the most prestigious schools in the country, darling, there’s five labs and a theater and_ et cetera – nor would they’ve made her skip a year.

Think about that. One trip back in time, and Kyungsoon wouldn’t be in Baekhee’s class. She would never even have met Baekhee. She wouldn’t even know Baekhee _exists_.

But, of course, God isn’t that merciful after all.

So there is Do Kyungsoon. There she is, sitting at the very back of the classroom while Sister Woojung gives them the first lecture of the year, a lengthy speech about how second year of high school is nothing like the first year, about responsibilities and the code of honor and she’s talking about the wardrobe restrictions when Kyungsoon spots something to her right from the corner of her eye.

It’s Baekhee.

God damn her to hell. Why does she always manage to catch Kyungsoon’s attention without even signaling for her to look? It’s like she can send telepathic signs, _hey, Kyungsoon, look at what I’m doing now_ , and Kyungsoon’s eyes immediately seek her desk, in the row in front of hers and one seat to the right. Only, they’re not freshmen anymore, so, instead of being at Kyungsoon’s right, Baekhee is sitting right in front of her. It startles Kyungsoon for a second.

Atop of Baekhee’s desk, there’s a mirror, a pocket mirror that doesn’t stand tall enough for Sister Woojung to spot. When Kyungsoon spares it a glance, her eyes lock with Baekhee’s through the mirror.

Baekhee smirks.

Kyungsoon is alarmed.

She’s sure there’s something she’s missing about the scene in front of her. In the distance, Sister Woojung talks about summer uniforms, and the proper length for their skirts. The class barely pays attention. The girl sitting at Kyungsoon’s immediate right is blatantly napping. Baekhee is _still smirking_. And biting her lip. Her upper body arches all-so-slightly against the chair.

Kyungsoon hears a subtle sound. Fabric. With an ominous feeling of foreboding blooming in her stomach, she looks down, to where Baekhee’s chair meets the wall. The plaid fabric of Baekhee’s skirt is crumpled, revealing some of her thigh, and she has. She has a hand under her own skirt.

Baekhee chuckles silently as Kyungsoon widens her eyes. She bits her lip again.

“This uniform talk,” she whispers to Kyungsoon, voice so quiet that one could mistake it for the whistle of the breeze. “Gets to me like whoa.”

Kyungsoon does not answer. She just stares at her classmate and friend with eyes comically wide, mouth shut, refusing to appear anything other than absolutely scandalized. There are other thirty-eight girls in the classroom. _There’s a bloody nun in the classroom_. And Baekhee—Baekhee is—

“Girls look so hot in plaid skirts.” It’s amazing how someone so loud can be so quiet when the times call for it. “Don’t you think so, Kyungsoon?”

Her back arches again, a little less subtly, and she disguises it as her usual fidgeting on the seat. Her hand is still under her skirt, and Kyungsoon can swear she hears it moving. Hell, she can even _see_ it moving, nestled under the fabric of Baekhee’s lace knickers, index and middle finger rubbing against her clit as the thumb and the ring finger spread her labia slightly apart, glistening with subtle moisture. Kyungsoon wants to hurt Baekhee. Violently so. 

“You,” Kyungsoon growls, and it comes a little louder than she expected – loud enough to startle Baekhee still. To both their luck, Sister Woojung did not hear a sond, as she was passionately going over how important Sports’ Day is for everyone.

“Me?” Baekhee purrs back, silently resuming her indecent behavior.

“Stop,” Kyungsoon leans forward to whisper ominously against Baekhee’s neck. “Or else…”

To Kyungsoon’s intense desmay, Baekhee does not stop; she rolls her eyes, panting quietly, and her hand starts to move faster. Forget hurting Baekhee; Kyungsoon wants to downright _kill_ her.

“Say it again.” Kyungsoon is sure she’s being made fun of, and clasps her lips shut, glaring at Baekhee through the mirror. When she does, she’s terrified to see the jesting glint almost gone from her eyes, replaced with a mist of lust. Oh no. _She’s being serious_. “Kyungsoon, say it.”

“Shut. Up.” Kyungsoon watches the effect her words have on Baekhee, the way her lips tremble as she tries to hold the moans back, the unfocused eyes, the brief peek of tongue. “Save it for the dorm. You’re a pervert, Baekhee.” Baekhee swallows. Kyungsoon leans closer, lips against her shoulder, voice even quieter. “You’re a _slut_.”

Watching Baekhee have a silent orgasm in a full classroom as one of the school’s scariest nuns gives them a speech about honor and decency in school is terrifying. It’s absolutely terrifying, as well as shaming, and Kyungsoon looks around several times to search for possible witnesses, her knees trembling from the adrenaline rush.

She leans back onto her seat, fidgeting slightly, and cringes. My God, her panties are _soaked_.

 _remind me 2 thank u 2nite_ , says a note slipped onto her desk much later, during their first period of math as second year students. An unexpected surge of heat starts to simmer low in her belly, and Kyungsoon realizes, horrified, that it’s much probably a feeling called “anticipation”.

Perhaps the reason why God won’t grant her that time-travel is because He _knows_ , as He knows all things, that her prayers for it are a tiny little bit insincere.


End file.
